My Interview Story
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: In this story I interview some of the cast members of Kung Fu Panda and Kung Fu Panda 2 and kung fu panda legends of awesomeness, and i am even interviewing my own oc (which i hope comes true). There is TiPo throughout this story which i do promise, anyway if you have any questions you want to ask the cast send them to me in PM or review and please review btw.
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy my first interview story, and I also hope it becomes a great success like my brother vs adoptive brother story.**

**Note: Lady shadow92 (Formerly ShadowTeenGirl) is making a new kung fu panda story featuring my oc, Master Tiger, this story takes place before it, (even before its release) so please stay tune to see it, it remains to be announced and seen.**

The curtains open up with the crowd clapping, my desk with a black silk like sofa right next to it sits on stage as I walk out waving to everyone and bow, I then walk to my desk and take a seat, after the crowd settles down, I took a second and started speaking.

"Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome to my interview story and show, my name is TiPostorymaker, my real actual name will remain a secret, anyway this is a special event for me, because I'm going to interview not only characters that I'm a fan of, I also brought one of them into this world, standing the back are three of my guests, they are from the kung fu panda franchise, but like I pretty much said quite earlier, one of them is and oc, and I am the one who somehow brought him to life, and he is on his way to being a great kung legend, let's bring them out here shall we ?" I said as I stood up with the crowd cheering and clapping.

"Allow me to introduce the cast members of kung fu panda, ladies and gentleman here are my first two guests, PO and TIGRESS." I called them out as I motioned to my right, the crowd cheers as po and tigress walk out on stage waving to the crowd, followed by both of them bowing, they then walked towards me and I shook their paws before they took a seat on the sofa.

"Nice to meet you guys this is a big honor for me, thanks for coming." I said with a smile while sitting back down on my chair at my desk.

"It's nice to meat you too and not a problem." Tigress said bowing with a beautiful smile, po replied with "something here.", I simply nodded and had to do something special first before getting this show started.

"Okay you two, before I can explain this, I have to introduce and call out someone special right here on stage." I said, po and tigress smiled and motioned for me to get on with it and to make it quick.

"Okay, this is someone I thought of, came up with and brought into this world, he is what I can consider the great teenage kung fu master in china, he is the sister of tigress, and he is one of the best friends of po and is looking to achieve a big destiny and is on his way to being a legend, ladies and gentleman, put your paws and hands together, for my OC, MASTER TIGER" I called motioning to my left, tiger jumped out of the black curtains emerging from the wall as moving sparks with a little firework exploded from two sides of him, the crowd cheers pretty loud as the sparks clear up, he then waves the crowd and walks over to me with his arms open.

"What's up man ?" he asked, I opened my arms too saying "Good how are you ?" we hugged for a quick second then we released but I was still shaking his paw.

"You look great, that's an awesome outfit." I said with a smile taking a good look at the outfit I came up with for tiger, he smiled before replying.

"Thanks man, the fans do like it as well." Tiger said, he walks past me patting a paw on my left side before walking to the sofa sitting next to po who is sitting in the middle between tiger and tigress, then the crowd calms down, I then take a seat back on my chair and look at them.

"You know, meeting one of my favorite movie stars and my very own oc is like a big thing that happened to me thus far, I mean it's such a big honor for me to meet all of you right here on stage." I said, I was a little speechless of what is happening on stage right now.

"I appreciate your honor man." Tiger said smiling, followed by po saying "Not a problem at all." Tigress however was confused, she wanted to know why I called her and her friends here on stage tonight.

"Storymaker, I appreciate it too but, why did you bring us all out here again ? (gasp) is this that interview show again, I got queasy last time I tried doing this." Tigress said looking a bit shy, po calmed her down by placing his arms around her shoulder.

"First of all, you just got a bit queasy when you first tried to answer questions from Lady Shadow 29 A.K.A Shadowteengirl. Second, this is an interview story, my fans or whatever said that I should give this a shot, so no need to be shy, you'll get through, and I supposed both of you understand too." I said explaining this show to all three of them, po and tiger nod, then po turns to tigress and spoke to her.

"He's right ti, you did this once before, you can get through this again." Po said, tigress took a second then nodded but swallowed a little lump in her throat, I then look at tiger just to ask him a quick question first before announcing the main event.

"Okay, before we get started, tiger." I said looking at him. "Yes ?" he replied "How does it feel to be interviewed for the first time and what it's like sharing what you have or what you learned or what not to your fans." I said throwing it out to the best of my ability, he took a few seconds before responding.

"It makes me a bit nervous, but at the same time it feels pretty good, and with my friend and sister at my side, even though they might not be, I think I can get used to it, it can also be a good experience for me." tiger explained, I then look at all three of them.

"Okay, I'm gonna announce this main thing, so after I'm done, go to the back and get ready until I call one of you out, understand ?" I said, Po replies with "you got it buddy." Followed by tiger replying "Can do." Followed by tigress replying "you can count on us." I then turn to the crowd as I leaned my elbows on the desk holding my own hands.

"Alright everyone, this is the main thing we've been waiting for, please ask any question you can think of for my guests, are first guest will be tiger, ask what came to you and he'll answer what you all will have, anyway, it's time for a short break, but please remember, ask away for tiger, and we'll be back after if we get a lot of them, but after a break, anyways, we'll be right back." I said, as the curtains close for now as the crowd cheers, then we head backstage.

**Okay everyone, remember tiger will be first to be interviewed, leave your questions for what you have to ask him, send me your questions in neither my fan fiction PM or in review, and we'll be back as soon as possible.**

**Oh and one quick announcement, I start school next week, and if I also get my job, I won't be catching up on a lot of stories once I go back and start, I have one planned after this and we'll see what happens afterwards, unless if I don't get caught up on so much work, anyway we'll see you all later.**

**Po: hey uh story maker is it ?**

**Me: Yes ?**

**Po what are you doing back here.**

**Me: Oh uh, I am just adding something to my diary.**

**Po: um I see no book or any paper, what are you doing back here really ?**

**Me: this is an awkward moment, just go wait back there and support tiger.**

**Po: okay, that was a bit odd (He gives me a look of confusion and walks away)**

**Me: I hope he doesn't actually bust me.**


	2. Tiger's Interview

**Hey everyone, welcome to my second chapter of my interview story, I hope I did well on this and I hope you enjoy.**

**Note: Bad news everyone, Lady Shadow92 told me that she won't be doing the story anytime soon, she as a part time job and she is not really into chapter long stories that much, so if she can have it planned and figure what to do with it one day, it won't be coming out soon enough, unless someone I know on this site wants to do it, I'm sorry if your upset as much as I am but she needs to get through a lot of things, but if she actually confirms not to do it, we'll see who can make that story come into progress, I'll note this again at the end, but right now, let's get to the story.**

The curtains open with the audience cheering, it starts off with me sitting at my desk looking and smiling at the audience, tiger was on the sofa holding his hands together he looked a little shy but looked brave enough just to look at the audience.

"Hey everyone and welcome back, It's time to get this show started for real, our first guest is a character that you'll get to know a little bit further into, he Is a character that I created, he is a teenage kung fu master, he is the leader of master kai's furious five at the emerald palace, and he is the brother of the great master tiger, everyone, make some noise for master TIGER." I said as I motioned to him, he waved at the audience as they cheered at him, he stopped waving as they were going quiet, then he looks back at me.

"Master tiger, first off, welcome to the show, how are you ?" I asked smiling at him

"Thanks and I'm doing great, I mean whenever I go somewhere special I meet the people who I now call my fans and they always want to know further into me, because they want to know more into me because I'm still new to this business or kung fu whatever you call it." he said trying to remain calm as possible.

"Thanks tiger, anyway here is how it goes, I printed the questions on this piece of paper, I will read from top to bottom asking these questions and then you answer them" I said giving out an explanation of how it works.

"You got it man, blow me away." Tiger said preparing for the questions, I first turn to the audience to give an announcement.

"Now, just so you questioners know, I had to cut some of the questions out because there is just a lot of them so I kept in some of the good ones in there so I'm sorry if it was a shame but I want to keep it a bit short and I can't keep asking so many questions from the same guy." I said to the audience before turning back to the paper and then I asked tiger his first actual question from a fan.

"Okay tiger, this one is from one of my kung fu panda boys, KungFuPandaFanatic, his first question is, "What's it like being the brother of the great master Tigress?" I asked the question to him, he took a second and cleared his throat before responding.

"Um, it's great, but it's hard to deal with sometimes, because ever since that shen incident po told me, she was growing over protective and sometimes she treats me like I'm a child and it's like her being my mother, but at the same time it's great, but she needs to understand that I'm becoming a guy of my own." He answered, I nodded as I understand his trouble (kinda) before responding.

"I see, that is hard to deal with but I'm glad to hear that it is great and I do understand how it feels to be treated like a child trust me." I said, tiger nodded in agreement before I got to question 2 of KungFuPandaFanatic.

"okay, his second question is, "If you had to choose the craziest thing you and po ever did, what would it be?" I asked, tiger smiled laughed a little bit and took a few seconds before responding.

"Oh I can give out like 2 or 3 crazy things me and po ever did, one time me and po were riding woks down the jade palace stairs while standing, we were getting close to the bottom and then we fell and crashed the rest of the way down, po only suffered bruises that day but for me, I couldn't fell my butt for a few days," tiger said as he laughed along with the audience, I snickered but then calmed down to talk again.

"That was pretty funny to be honest, any way what the second one ?" I asked and I snickered a bit getting another feeling that it could be funny.

"Me and po were also in a dumpling eating contest, and we were eating so many dumplings as fast as possible, but at the last dumpling, he beats me by about one bite. But then we puked" he explained too, some of the audience laughed but the rest including me were pretty amused.

"And tigress was there and she didn't like the way I was eating because she said it makes her look bad, because you know I'm a twin brother of her." he said, I understood how tigress reacted I mean that's usually what she is.

"Yeah I know, and I feel, okay I'm going to ask you one more question from him then I'm going to move to the different questions okay ?" I said explaining to tiger as I pick up the paper.

"Yeah I got it." tiger said, I look at the paper with the questions and picked the last best question I can find from him.

"He also asks, "What are the pros and cons of becoming a master in kung fu?" I asked him, he nodded a couple times and felt determined to answer this.

"Well, what I can say is that, to get up that far, you have to believe in yourself, train every day, even though that's not really my thing sometimes, work on your strength, moves and acrobatics, I don't do this very much, eat some protein, and work on everything you got, and stay in good shape, I'm doing what I can to do so though." He explained the best he could, but it was a lot to talk about, but I agreed on what he said.

"Great answer and remember that kids, eat some protein even if you hate it. Alright tiger, time to get to the next questions." I said, he nodded and then I look at the paper to see the next question from someone different.

"This questions comes from, webkinz88, he does have two questions, but just so you know, tiger does have experience in kung fu he's just getting to learn very more into it and he even told his sister that, so I have to make it sort so remember that, anyway his question is what would you do if you were dragon warrior for the day ?" I explained and asked, tiger does have experience I also know that he does, it's not like he didn't had any since he started, I mean why wouldn't he ?

"I really don't want to be the dragon warrior because that's po's thing but if I was the dragon warrior for the day, I would be proud of the title and it make me even a lot more famous then I would ever imagine, but I'm really better off as just the leader of master kai's furious five, but nice question none the less." He said, I agreed with what he said if he was the dragon warrior for the day and I'm proud of his choice to just be a furious five leader and a normal kung fu warrior.

"Nice, you have a choice of your own to make, that is what makes us proud of you man." I said, he smiled, nodded and open his arms as if he was kind of like bowing but really he was happy of what I said about his choice, he reconnects his hands and looks back at me.

"Ok, next question comes from wildkratticusfever, and she asks How did you know Tigress is your sister ?" I asked to him, and he seemed pretty surprised to hear this question.

"Well, uh, this is a long story so I'll try to make it short." Tiger said and began.

_In The Back_

Tigress was listening to her brother's interview, when I mentioned the question about tiger meeting her sister, she was preparing to hear it, she remembered what tiger asked her but never heard of how tiger knew she was her sister. Just then po came behind her and she told him about what I asked tiger.

"ooooh, I always wanted to hear this story, this should be interesting." Po said as he leaned a bit on tigress listening to what's happening, tigress eye widen and she blushed a bit, po felt warm as he was on her.

_On the stage_

"When I was a cub, my parents didn't tell me about tigress because it was a sad story, when I turned 6, about a few months before they were assassinated or something, I don't know what happened to them, but I have seen them afterwards, anyway, I demanded to know if I had a brother or sister, my parents told me they dropped her at the orphanage and never saw her again, and they showed me a picture of her as a cub before she was dropped off, I always kept it, and they even gave me a picture of them and myself, years later I was at the age of 14, I was kind of around that but this was a long time ago, so I'm trying to remember what I can." Tiger started, I shook my head a bit and put my hand out.

"No worries do what you can." I said as I connected my hands and looked back at him.

"Ok, I saw a poster for the preview of the dragon warrior tournament, po wasn't in the poster, but somehow he got the title, I saw tigress in it and she looked young, I was like could this be my sister ?, many people never heard of anymore tigers accept tigress, and kinda myself, I decided not to bother her, she would think I'm insane, on the day I met her, I showed her the pictures I always kept and showed her them, she recognized her parents in both of them, and that's when the siblings came to be. I apologize if I messed up, but like I said, this was a very long story that I had to keep as short as possible, so that was it."

The crowd clapped so did I, tigress and po were happy to hear this story and felt a bit emotional.

"(sniff), that was… so beautiful." Po said crying a bit, tigress gave him a hug with a smile feeling happy to hear how it started and the siblings came to be, back on stage, the crowd and I stopped cheering.

"Tiger, that was a great story, I'm just a bit surprised, but I'm glad you went through all of this too reunite with your sister man." I said complementing on his story and journey.

"No problem and it was worth it." he said, I then pick the paper back up and remembered that we have to get back on schedule.

"okay tiger, ready for the next 3 ?" I asked him hoping he was ready for what's coming next.

"Keep them coming." He said smiling as he looked at me, I looked at the paper and found the next question.

"This question comes from darkpelt117, he asks So what exactly are your thoughts on your creator ?" I asked, tiger was a bit speechless on that question, he was expecting question about his journey and stuff.

"Well, all I can say, well, he's a good guy, a smart and creative guy to come up with something amazing, so, he's great." He said, I smiled and stood up raising my hand for a high five.

"Thanks a lot tiger." I thank him for what he said, he smiled, stood up and high fived me with his paw and we both sat back down and prepared for the last questions.

"No problem." Tiger said, I looked at the paper and saw the last questions.

"Okay, these questions come from a friend called Lady Shadow92, her first question is Tiger, have you seen any other tigers besides your sister?" I asked him, he shook his head a bit before responding.

"The only tigers I remember besides her is my parents, I don't remember seeing anymore tigers, and no one heard of anymore tigers being around, so honestly, just my parents." He said, I nodded at his words, sometimes, some other of the five don't remember seeing any more other people of their alike except their parents so I don't blame him.

"That's quite understandable, okay tiger this is the last question, ready ?" I asked him and he gave me a grin as if he was ready to fight.

"Yes, bring it on." He said, I looked at the paper and my eyes widen at it, I slowly look back at him.

"Prepare yourself tiger, but the last question from Lady Shadow92, Tiger, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him, tiger's eyes widen as the crowd went "ooooooooh"

"Oh uh, well uh, this is awkward but, no I don't, but I believe I do have a crush on two girls who can become my girlfriend, one of the m is from this group called the ladies of the shade, and there is this female cheetah on my team named or called cheetah and she seems attractive and so fast and powerful, she also seems to be more of my type, but my answer for now apparently is no." tiger explained, i was speechless and in a minute I finally responded.

"Hmmm, interesting, well good luck with that and I hope you become together with one of them, well anyway tiger, thanks for being with us it was big honor for that and for meeting you." I said as I stood up and reached my left hand to him.

"No problem man, and thanks for your time." He said as I shook my hand, the crowd cheered, he waves at them as he walks to the back, I walk to the center of the stage and look at the crowd with a smile.

"Ok everyone, it's time for another break, but we'll be right back for our next interview, stay tuned." I said before the curtains closes for now.

**Me: well that's it for tiger's interview, also just to remind you the story that could be made by Lady Shadow92 or someone else will be delayed, or might not come out very soon, I would love to do it, but I'm a little cranky after finishing my brother vs brother story, so that's why I'm asking someone I know to make that story for me, if your upset as me, don't worry, it will come out one day, just not any time soon, any way, tigress is the next guest so leave your questions in the review session for her, and I'll be back whenever I can.**

**Po: Storymaker, I really need to know what you are doing there**

**Me: Po please leave me alone whenever I do this (Tigress walks in)**

**Tigress: Po leave him be at this time, he needs a little privacy, come with me. (Tigress takes him by the hand and walks him out)**

**Me: (sigh) what has become of this. ?**


	3. Update

**Hey everyone, first of all, I'm sorry if I made you think this was a new chapter, but I am posting this to update you on this interview story.**

**I will be posting tigress's and po's interview when I get the chance, but right now, I am caught up with school, I've been very tired, I've been also making and editing videos and I'm caught up on a lot of things, so any way, what I am saying is that the next interviews won't be up for a while, but that's until I can get the free time I have to get in progress of them.**

**Also, there is quite a possibility that this writer and story author LjDamz 1119 will do my story idea that follows my brother vs adoptive brother story, but right now he's in the middle of my first story suggestion, and he's looking over my oc Master tiger, so it can take time but there is quite a possibility for that.**

**Anyway that's it for right now, but when I get the chance, tigress's interview will be in progress and I will try to get it up as soon as possible, until then this story is gonna be on pause for a little while, so please wait patiently as you can and I will promise to have them ready when I can.**

**Be sure to follow and favorite me, this story and review of what I have and might have coming.**

**Until next time Be Cool, TiPostorymaker out.**


	4. Tigress's Interview

_Backstage(With me)_

I walk through the backstage area ready to interview master tigress, I said quick hellos to the four of the furious five and shifu in the process but did it quick due to my process in the show, I then spot po, tiger and tigress as I walk my way towards the main stage, when i got to them I see that tigress was seeming to shake up a bit, I could tell she was nervous.

"Tigress, we have four minutes until show comes back, relax for a minute or two but be on stage on time, ok?" I said to tigress, she nodded saying ok, po then spoke.

"Don't worry Mr. Story maker, she'll be ready." Po said as he held her shoulders, I nodded, then I walk towards the stage

_(With Po, Tiger and Tigress.)_

"Po, I don't know if I can do this, I hate to say this but I'm really nervous." Tigress said, she was shaking a bit only to stop when po again placed his paws on her shoulders.

"Here sis, drink this." Tiger said handing tigress a glass of water, she took from him and guzzled the water down her mouth, afterwards she took deep breaths.

"Ti, don't worry, you'll do great, and besides after being interviewed by this shadow lady I believe who ever she was, you were able to get through, and look at your brother, did you see him nervous ?" po asked, tigress then turned to her as if to try to ask your weren't nervous ?

"It's true sis, I was nervous a bit, but I got use to it eventually and I went through, you're gonna be fine." Tiger said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, she then smiled a bit, just then a studio worker comes in calling for her.

"TIGRESS, 1 MINUTE !" the studio worker called to her, then ran off.

"Thanks you guys, you're right I'll get through this." Tigress said calming down, po then grabs her shoulders and spoke.

"Ti, go get em." Po said smiling giving tigress a quick kiss on her lips, she became more happy then she ran down the hall to the stage.

_Stage_

"Hey everyone and welcome back, our next guest is one of the fan favorites from this franchise, she is the leader of master shifu's the furious five, she is also the one of the strongest kung fu masters in all of china and she is a close friend to po and the sister of master tiger, everyone, MASTER TIGRESS." The crowd cheers as master tigress just looks on with a stern look on her face, almost as if she was waiting for an unknown attack from some villain,

"So tigress, how are you doing ?" I asked, hoping to see if she's doing okay, I wasn't sure by just looking at her with a slight strict attitude.

"I'm doing fine." That's all she managed to say, apparently she didn't want to say that she was nervous or something.

"Okay, now tigress, I have the questions right here on this paper, and which ever I ask, you answer them, got it ?" I said to tigress.

"I understand." She said as calmly as she could, after that, I look at the paper and I stare at the audience first.

"Again, there were a lot of questions from one fan so I again had to cut some out, but at least you'll still be included." I said, then I looked back at the paper and find the first question to ask tigress.

"Okay tigress, one of the first questions comes from KungFuPandaFanatic, he asks "Tigress, what's it like to have so many fans?" I ask, tigress smiled a bit and took a few deep breaths before replying.

"I think it's huge honor, I mean, the much fans I get, the famous I get, I'm am the most fan favorite of the five and even though it's business, I get use to it, but that's my life as kung fu master." She says, I nod because I know what being famous and having fans is like.

"Nice, that's cool, anyways, the next question from his is, "Are you and po considering settling down and having a couple of cubs?" I asked, her smile got bigger.

"Yes, I mean, having children of our own does change our lives as kung fu masters to almost like move to a normal life, I mean stepping down from the palace is an emotional thing for me and po but when we become a family of our own that's our life, but in other ways, yes were planning on having at least a few cubs after we get married." She said, it was an emotional answer and I teared up a bit while hearing it.

"That was wonderful." I said, with tigress nodding as a response.

Ok, onto the next question, he also asks, "How do you think your life would have been if Shifu hadn't come to the orphanage?" I asked, she had a sad look on her face, I mean I understood how she felt being there being treated horribly by the orphans before shifu came and the adults still feared her except shifu.

"Well, if he didn't then, I would've been miserable thinking I'll never have a home and no one will ever accept me as a child, that's all I want to say." She said not wanting to explain it all, she looked emotional, so I remained quiet for a minute so she can calm down, after wards, when she was calm enough I was able to talk to her again.

"Sorry I asked that." I said hoping I didn't make her feel uncomfortable while asking that question.

"It's okay, just go to the next one." She said calming down from that question about being at the orphanage.

"Alright", I say before I look at the paper going to his second to last question.

"He also asks, "What's the most awesome thing you have ever done? " I ask to tigress, she took like a minute to think then she looked at me with a smile before responding.

"One time on po's birthday, there was a new restaurant that opened at the lower part of the valley, it had all of po's favorite food, soups, desserts and things, I brung him there that day, and we ate dinner together over there he loved it a lot, he loved his dads shop too but he loved that place to, and that was one of my gifts to him, so it was a lot of fun" she said with a great looking smile.

"That must've been a lot of fun and po must've been very happy." I said, she nodded then said "yeah he was and then told me I was the best." She said, I nodded in agreement then looked at the paper.

Ok, last question from his is, "How far would you go to protect your family and mate?" I asked her, she gave a look, almost like a half glare, half strict.

"Very very far, I mean, po means the world to me now, so does my brother, shifu, the five, and if I saw anyone putting their hands on my family and my lover, I would go all out, because no one touches my panda, neither on my family, so I would go all out like I said." She said with a tone that sounded like she was annoyed, but really she had that expression while she was thinking about what it's like to protect her loved ones.

"That's amazing, I hope you do so and keep up the good work." I said, I look back at the paper and go to the next user and question.

"Okay, one of the first questions is come from Lady Shadow92, she asks were you really jealous when po was going to marry Lu shi?" I asked her, her look then became a glare, because she remembered that day like it was a day after.

"Yes, I thought it was a joke at first because who would marry po like that, I mean, it's not like po can be a great friend with some other girl then plan to marry her, and also, I didn't want to tell him I was jealous , because I was afraid that he and the five would tease me about it, and even though I loved po I wanted to remain friends with him for a while until the time came for me, but the main answer is yes." She said,

(_Backstage_)

Po was hearing what tigress said, after she finished, he was pretty pumped about it.

"I KNEW IT, She was jealous, why couldn't she tell me privately?" po asked

(_Stage)_

"Okay, her next question is what is it like not to have feelings in your paws?" I asked her, she felt impressed by that question, because she remembered that po asked her about it and said that it was severely cool.

"It feels amazing, I mean for some who almost feels nothing it's like your made of iron or something, here, punch my paw." She said and offered as she reached out her right paw, and placed her left behind her back.

"Okay cool." I said, I can't believe I was actually gonna punch tigress in her paw, I walked to her and I started throwing like about 5 punches and did an elbow, but tigress felt nothing like he said, when I punched her paw, it felt great, the crowd applause at the action that just happened, after I finished, I sat back down, so did tigress.

"That was great." I said, she nodded back as if to say thank you, she then finished where she stopped at.

"Now when po trains with me, I let him do that usually, because like I said, feeling no pain in me has been amazing." She said, I shook my hands from all the punching before I reach back for the paper.

"Okay, the last question from her is, have you ever had your heart broken?" I asked, tigress then expressed a face of wonder, I could tell that it's something that she didn't want to tell, but after like a minute of seeing that look, she then told me about it.

"Well, po told me once that some summers ago, I cried, but I never told him, but the most recent one was with.. s shen, because I thought po, d.. d.. died after that cannon but I was happy to see that he lived, but if he never showed up, then I would be lonely without him." she said, she cried as she started to mention that that incident, I saw what she went through and it was very rough.

"I'm sorry if that was part of the question, and I'm sorry to hear that." I stated, tigress then sniffed and wiped her tear away with her thumb before replying.

"It's okay." She said. I gave her a minute to calm and stop her weeping for a bit, after it passed, I looked at the paper, then back at her.

"Okay tigress, you're almost done, we just have three questions left." I said before looking back at the paper, she nodded to say okay or I understand, I then look at the question and the next one was really gonna get to her because it was mentioned about shen.

"Okay, one of the next questions, comes from wildkratticusfever, her first question is, when Po was shot out of the factory, how did you feel?" I asked, tigress's eyes went wide before facing down, she then took her right paw and covered her eyes, then she started to sob silently, she was crying, the crowd went "awwwww." I quickly had to regret asking that, because she not only wanted to talk about the shen thing again, but also, she thought po dies and she almost lost him so it gets to her a lot.

"Okay, okay, let's skip that one, tigress sorry for asking that." I said, I gave her like a few minutes to regain herself control, after the minutes passed, she wiped her tears away faced me again, at that moment, I asked my next question.

"Okay her next question is, What do you think of my OC, Ma-Sha?" I asked, tigress remembered her, she is her sister, and she remembered what it was like being with her.

"She's great, I mean, the first time I met her was like opening a birthday present through the doors and it felt like I was reuniting with my mother, well not really but it was until I got to know her, point being is, she's great." She said smiling, I nodded to say great answer.

(_Backstage_)

Po and tiger was listening to tigress interview when she got to the question about Ma-Sha.

"I never heard of this Ma-Sha girl, do you know her man ?" tiger asked as he turned to look at po with a look of confusion as po looked back at him with a smile.

"I've seen her before, she's great, trust me, when she comes back to the jade palace one day, you should meet her, you're gonna love her tiger." Po said with a look of hope.

"I hope so po, I hope so." Tiger said with the smile of hoping for it to happen.

(_Stage_)

"Okay tigress, this is the final question, it comes from Ying the dark Defender, he asks, Have you developed romantic feelings for Po?" I asked tigress, her eyes again went wide but at the same time, her heart was melting and racing, she was blushing, the second I asked it, the crowd again went "ooooooooh".

"Well uh, uuuuuh, to actually tell you the truth, Mr. maker, ever since the shen event, I have became closer friends with po and he's always been there for me, like when we were in the water at the harbor, he held my paw and I was happy that he was there for me at that moment, so the main answer is…. Yes." She said, the crowd went "Awwwwww"

"Wow tigress, that was beautiful, I'm glad that po is always here when you need him, you're really lucky to have him." I said my last sentence to her, she nodded and replied "Thank you". I then stood up and reached my hand out for her.

"Tigress, thanks for your time for this interview and good luck with po and your career." I said, she stood up and she shook my hand saying "You too." After she let's go of my hand, we bowed to each other and she left as the crowd and I applaud her, after wards I look at the audience.

"Okay everyone, we will be taking another break, po is our last guest, so again please leave your questions for him but please don't go over bored, we'll brb." I said as we again applaud before the the studio workers tell us to take a break.

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back, I was gonna add the backstage with tigress being congratulated by po and tiger but I figured that this was enough for this chapter, any way, I do have some stories that came to me but they will have to wait for a while to come, if i don't get too much work along these month's, i'll possibly have the time i have to make and put them in progress, anyway, po is next and the last guest so be sure to leave your questions in my pm or the review box, sorry if this chapter sucked, but I just had to get it done, anyways, see you next time and Be Cool.**


	5. Po's Interview

The curtain's open revealing me sitting with my final guest, Po Ping, AKA The Dragon Warrior, the audience applause us as we wave back at them with smiles on our faces, looking forward to wrap this show up with a bang, after the audience eases down, we begin the interview as I speak.

"Hey everyone, TiPostorymaker her, welcome back to the event, we now have one more guest for this event and you guys, He is a fan favorite, he is a highly skilled kung fu master, he is even the dragon warrior, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the one, the only, PO PING." I called out in excitement as I clap along with the audience as they cheer as well, po waves back at the crowd while hearing there cheers and claps, after they ease down, I look at po from my desk as he sits on the couch across from me, then I started speaking.

"So Po, first of all, how are you doing ?" I asked holding my hands together.

"Oh, I'm feeling like the luckiest panda in the world right now." Po said getting some claps and a few chairs.

"Alright po, now, I have the list of questions from fans on this sheet of paper, I'm going to ask what's on here, if any questions make you uncomfortable or emotional, we'll skip it, and if a good question comes feel free to say anything about it, and one more time, I had to cut out some questions because they can be too emotional and they can be stupid to be honest, just saying, anyway po, you think you can handle it ?" I ask po hoping I gave him good advice about interviewing him.

"I totally got it, bring it." po said, that's when I look at the paper looking for a question to ask until I came across the first one.

"Okay po, first on comes from "zeaeevee" When or how did you realize you were in love or had special feelings for Tigress?" I asked, po blushed a bit but managed to answer it.

" I had special feelings for tigress when I was like 13, and when the shen battle took place, she and I got closer as you all know, and I checked on her when she was badly injured and when I held her paw, it felt good and that's when I started having romantic feelings about her." Po said, it made sense, like he can't instantly have a crush on a kung fu master early on in his life until later on.

"That is an interesting answer, now onto the next question, it comes from darkpelt117, he asks "How exactly did you feel when you found Tigress hurt and very nearly unconscious in the harbor after Shen blasted her with the canon?" I asked, po suddenly ad a face of hurt, surely he didn't love that moment, I mean tigress almost died in that moment and even though she survived, po was hurt seeing tigress in that current status.

"I was hurt, I was emotional seeing that, I thought she was dead when I saw her like that and, as I said earlier when I grabbed her paw, I felt sad when she looked at me trying to speak but didn't say anything, and it felt great to hold her paw like that and I was happy that she lived." Po said, I only responded saying "Interesting answer, I know I would ask about it but let's go to the next question." I look back at the papers to the next question.

"The next questions comes from KungFuPandaFanatic, his first question is, "Po, if there's one thing Tigress likes to do with or to you, what that something would be?" I asked, po felt a bit happier now that he likes hearing what he and tigress like together.

"Me and her like to train together, because since our relationship started, she went easy on me and helped me when I made mistakes and she helps me position when I look crooked, me and her also like to eat at me dad's and stuff, so yeah." po said, I smiled and nodded, it was a good awnser from po, if tigress is easy on him now since their relationship started, I glad about it.

"Nice po, his next question is, "Now that you have inner peace, will you try and go beyond that to something even more awesome as you say?" I asked, Po had a look of wonder and concentration going "Uhhh" and after a minute he came up with the best answer he could come up with.

"Well, it's a lot to handle, and it takes a lot of effort to go through, but the best I can do is unleash everything I have on anymore evil doers." Po said, I nodded as if to say that's quite understandable, I look back at the paper to look up the next and last question.

"Okay po the last question from him is "When you had the flashback of your mother and father what was going through your mind?" I asked, po was in shock, he had a shocking experience seeing that in his mind while fighting shen and the wolf boss.

"I was like in a shock state, and had a hard time believing that shen was the invader of my homeland from all those years ago and when I saw that symbol that made me see it, I didn't know how but whenever I see it, I'm back in my past, but I felt like I was going nuts, but with shen and his army gone I won't be infected anymore." Po said, I was amused by his response with a simple nod.

"That was pretty interesting, but overall a bit sad, well anyway po, it's time to get to the last questions asked by Lady Shadow92, her first question is, How old were you when you made your action figures?" I asked, po thought about it for a second then he replied.

"I was about 8 years old, I was a big fan of the furious five and their action figures weren't made back then so I picked up some wood and I had great skills to resemble them and paint them when they were done and, it was exhausting but a great achievement I've done that day." Po said I was so amazed that I was unable to speak for about five seconds.

"Wow po, you sure had skills back then." I said smiling at him.

"Thanks a lot man." Po said, I then looks back at the paper with the next questions.

"Okay her next question is, Did you really want to marry Lu-Shi ?" I asked, po blushed and indeed remember what happened back then, just then he replied.

"Uh, I didn't know if I wanted to, I mean, yeah she's a kung fu fan girl and she's like me but after going through it, I didn't want to anymore, me and her are still friends to this day so yeah." he said, I didn't what to say about it, so I just replied saying "I see." I looked back at the questions to see the next question.

"Okay her next question is, How did you feel when Tigress left the Valley of Peace to the garnet palace?" I asked, po suddenly had a face of bum, he remembered that day like it was yesterday, it took him about two minutes but he finally responded.

"I was bummed, and I was mad at myself, because when she said that since I made my dragon warrior debut and stuff, she said everything went downhill and she never wanted anything to do with it, so she made the decision to move into the garnet palace, it made me realize she was right, and I promised to change and I even said it to her, but when we were braking out of the garnet palace, she said if I changed, she'd kill me, she was probably saying just stay yourself because I think that's pretty much how she likes me, but for the main answer, I was just pretty mad at myself because was thinking about since then and I kinda had a feeling it was coming so yeah, but she's back and staying at the palace so, yeah." po said, I nodded my head before I said, "That is indeed interesting." Po nodded back as if to say "I know" I then looked back at my paper to see the next question, the second to last one.

"Okay po, her next question is What is your favorite color?" I asked, po smiled and answered the second after I asked.

"That's easy, it's orange and blue." Po said, I chuckled a bit before responding to the answer.

"Let me guess, you love the color orange because it makes you think of tigress." I said, po smiled and nodded before answering.

"Absolutely, orange makes me think of tigress, even though she has black stripes too, she mostly has orange all over her body, and I love blue because… uuuuuuhhhhhhhh… I lost it, I forgot why." Po said chuckling a bit, I chuckled a bit too before responding, "It's cool, don't worry."

"Ok, but that's why I love orange and if I had an explanation I would explain blue but, those are my favorite colors." Po said smiling, I then looked at my paper looking at the last question.

"Oka po, this one is for all the marbles, the last question, she asks, If you never became the Dragon Warrior, what would you have been?" I asked, po than had the look of wonder once again, it took him a while to think but he eventually responded.

"Uuuuuhhhh, the best answer I have for that is, I don't know, but if I wasn't the dragon warrior, I probably would've been neither a professional chef or an artist, because of what I did to make the action figures and stuff, but the dragon warrior is what I do and is what I will do for the rest of my life, but the main answer is, I don't know, so that's that." Po said, I then stood up from the chair and desk, po stood up from the couch as well, I walked over to po and I shook his paw.

"Po that's all the questions I have, thank you so much for coming, it was a big honor." I said shaking his paw, after that we released and bowed to each other.

"No problem Mr. storymaker, good luck." Po said patting me on the back before walking off the stage to the back, I then faced the audience as they started clapping a bit.

"That's it everyone, to all of the kung fu panda fans and story makers out there, thanks for all the questions you had, and thanks for giving all the support you had to me, and please be sure to follow me, favorite and follow me, and please be sure to favorite, follow and review my stories, and please stay tuned for my next stories if I soon get the chance to make the next ones, but as of now that's it for now, so until next time BE COOL, GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY." I said as I waved goodbye to the audience and walked to the backstage area, the crowd stands up and goes wild as they clap, cheer and whistle as loud as they could, the curtains then close and soon went off the air.

**Aftermath: After the show ended, as everyone was leaving, me, po, tigress, and tiger wrote autograph's for the fans, they even asked us some questions about something in our past and future and stuff and it was something, well anyways I have to go, I have a diary to finish.**

"**Later in the back"**

**Me: Dear diary, I have just finished the show, it was amazing meeting all the characters and such and I even got to meet and talk to my OC, it was something, well, that wraps up my day, whatever comes next, I will write it down for sure. *Closes book***

**Po: Hey, can you please just tell me what you're doing, I promise I won't tell anyone, pretty please *hold his hands together showing his sad puppy eyes***

**Me: *Sigh* Fine, it's my diary, I was writing down on what was going on and thing *Stands up and points at him* you never saw it. *Walks away***

**Po: I WON'T *He hears tigress call for him***

**Tigress: PO LET'S GO HOME.**

**Po: COMING "Runs off"**

**Epilogue: I moved on to take a vacation and a hiatus before I began thinking of next stories to write, as for tiger, he's doing great at kung fu and is getting better every day, and he is getting to close to being in a relationship, as for po and tigress, they are close to being engaged and they are working very hard on protecting each other and they are working very hard on protecting the jade palace and the valley and they are looking forward to what happens after they are married.**

**A/N: Well that ends my interview story, I'm sorry if it sucked but I wanted to get this done, well I'm gonna take a break, but if I come up with a one-shot, be sure to look out for it when it comes out, I wanted to do more, but it was a lot of work for me, anyways, I'm, gonna go, please review, favorite and fallow, until the day I come back, see you next time and BE COOL.**


End file.
